1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device and a measuring method in which a region in an image is measured based on the image data generated by imaging a subject.
This application claims priority to and the benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-148392 filed on Jul. 2, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method of measuring an area of a region in an image, a generally used method is that a shape of the region of which the area is to be measured is approximated to a polygon, the polygon is divided into a plurality of triangles, and the areas of the divided triangles are summed to obtain the area of the polygon. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-275934 discloses a method of designating a polygon of which an area is to be measured.
A method of measuring an area by dividing a polygon into a plurality of triangles is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H6-339454.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H7-210688 discloses another method of dividing a polygon into a plurality of triangles.